


The Flower Queen's Daughter

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH WLW fic bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Flower Princess Helen, Princess Aline, The Flower Queen's Daughter - Freeform, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Shadowhunters WLW Bingo Prompt:"Fairytale AU"A princess gets sent on a quest to save and marry the Flower Queen's Daughter.





	The Flower Queen's Daughter

Once upon a time was a woman. Her name was Aline and she was the princess of a far away land. Though her father the King was far from cruel, there weren’t many who loved the Princess. Aline was too strange, too independent, almost a foreigner, for her mother had been an Eastern woman, and it showed in her features, and in the pearliness of her complexion. 

It did not make Aline any less kind, and she could be seen often helping the poor and the unfortunate, even the ones who would recoil from her touch. It would be of little surprise for many to learn that she was now helping an old woman out of a ditch. 

The old woman was heavy, but Aline did not complain, and once they were both standing upright on the road again, the old woman took her hand. Aline was ready to refuse all gifts in thanks for helping her when the old woman looked into her eyes and said. 

“The most beautiful woman in the world is the daughter of the Flower Queen, who has been kidnapped by dragons. You can save her and marry her.”

Aline had always loved women more than she ever could love men, so she nodded and listened. The old woman spoke of the great danger of the dragons, and in Aline’s mind formed the image of a slender blonde-haired woman, flowers adorning her cheeks, chained and held by dragons who threatened to devour her. Aline accepted to save her more than she accepted to marry her. 

The old woman rummaged through her pockets and took out a small bell. “To ring it once will bring the King of the Eagles;” the old woman said, “twice, the King of the Foxes; and thrice, King of the Fishes.”

Aline accepted the bell. She walked home to the castle, put on her best travelling clothing, a nice dark cloak, and a light leather armor. She took her sword and she took her horse, and she said to her father the King, “I will be given a spouse, but I must first rescue her from the dragons. If you let me leave today, your house will be allied to the Flower Queen’s.” And her father let her go. 

Aline set out on the quest. Her horse was true and she did not falter. The cloak came in handy in the winter as she crossed thick woods. At night, she warmed herself at the flame of a fire, and she dreamt of a blonde-haired princess, with flowers adorning her cheeks. She dreamt of her chained, she dreamt of her unchained, she dreamt of her naked in her bed, petals on the floor of their bedroom. 

Spring came and Aline chose a flower, she picked some and braided them in her hair, she wished for the Flower Queen’s daughter to see them and know Aline was her savior, and her wife. 

Summer came and Aline’s feet felt heavier, but she dreamt of the Flower Queen’s daughter and the flowers in her raven hair never seemed to fade. .

After a year, Aline met a very old man, who did not know where the dragon was. The old man looked at the flowers in Aline’s hair and saw the mark of the Flower Queen’s daughter’s consort, and he told Aline: “if you travel a year, you shall see my father, and my father might tell you where the dragons are, so you will meet your wife.” 

Aline rode again. 

Winter was worse in the field than it was in the forest, but the flowers did not die. 

Spring showed Aline more flowers, so many that she had never seen before, more beautiful than ever, but Aline did not change the flowers that were braided in her hair. 

Summer browned her skin, but still, Aline marched on. One night, the Flower Queen’s daughter spoke to her in her dream, and told her her name was Helen. 

Fall came once again, and Aline met the father of the old man. At the end, the father could not tell her, but directed her on to his father. 

When the next fall came, three years had passed since Aline had left her father, but the flowers had yet to die, and the Flower Queen’s daughter had yet to stop visiting her dreams. Finally, as the leaves in the trees reddened, she met the father of the father of the very old man she’d met the very first fall. 

The old man was so old that Aline could not tell him from the stone he sat on. That man told her that the dragon had just gone to sleep—it slept one year and woke the next—but the princess was held by his mother in the next mountain, and the Mother Dragon held a ball every night, at which the daughter would be. 

Aline walked into the Mother Dragon’s house and looked at her. She was a tall ugly woman with three heads. Aline told her that she had heard of her beauty and goodness, so the Mother Dragon accepted her in her service.

She told her that she had to take her mare out to pasture for three days and always return with it. The mare was tall and Aline could see the mischievousness in her gaze. 

The first day, it vanished, and Aline remembered the old woman and she rang the bell. The bell rang out in the field. The King of the Eagles found the mare racing among the clouds and brought it back. 

Aline brought the mare back to the Mother Dragon, who, as a reward, gave her a dress of copper and let her come to the ball, where he-dragons and she-dragons were dancing. Aline danced and danced with the dragons until her hands found the hands of a blonde-haired woman, with flowers adorning her cheeks. 

“Helen,” Aline breathed. 

“Aline,” Helen breathed. 

Aline danced with the Flower Queen's daughter, who told her to ask for the mare's foal as reward. 

The second day, the mare vanished again, Aline rang the bell twice. The bell rang out in the woods and the King of Foxes brought the mare back from the hill. 

Aline brought the mare back to the Mother Dragon gave her a silver dress and let her go to the ball again. Aline danced with the dragons until her hands found the hands of a blonde-haired woman, with flowers adorning her cheeks. 

“Helen,” Aline smiled. 

“Aline”, Helen smiled. 

Aline danced with the Flower Queen's daughter, and the Flower Queen's daughter told her they would meet in the meadow if she succeeded.

The third day, the mare vanished again, Aline rang the bell thrice. The bell rang against the water and the King of the Fishes brought the mare back from the river. 

Aline brought the mare back to the Mother Dragon, who gave her a golden dress, said she would make her her body servant, and when Aline asked for the foal, she gave it; she was pleased with her because she had flattered her beauty. 

The Mother Dragon let her go to the ball, but she went to the stables instead. At midnight, her hands found the hands of a blonde-haired woman, with flowers adorning her cheeks. 

“Helen,” Aline whispered. 

“Aline”, Helen whispered. 

Aline fled on the foal with the Flower Queen's daughter. The dragons woke their brother, but they went to the Flower Queen, who protected them.

The Flower Queen saw the flowers in Aline’s hair, the flowers that had become as golden as the dress Aline wore. The Flower Queen saw the flowers in Aline’s hair, the flowers that matched the flowers adorning her daughter’s cheeks. 

The Flower Queen agreed to a wedding, as long as her daughter came and lived with her in the winter. Aline agreed. 

On the wedding night, the Flower Queen’s daughter gave herself to Aline, then laid unchained and naked in the marital bed, petals on the floor of their bedroom. 

Every spring after that, petals fell onto the floor of their bedroom. 


End file.
